


One wrong step

by orphan_account



Category: Fireboy and Watergirl (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I was inspired by the only other Fireboy and Watergirl Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay, so, this is just something I randomly wrote because I was bored after looking up fan fiction for Fireboy and Watergirl, because that game was my childhood.I just want to be very clear, I honestly do not want you to read this. Thank you.
Relationships: Fireboy & Watergirl - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	One wrong step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatPandaGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPandaGal/gifts), [Phoebulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebulous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faggot boy and Water Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099051) by [DatPandaGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPandaGal/pseuds/DatPandaGal), [Phoebulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebulous/pseuds/Phoebulous). 



> Okay, so, this is just something I randomly wrote because I was bored after looking up fan fiction for Fireboy and Watergirl, because that game was my childhood.
> 
> I just want to be very clear, I honestly do not want you to read this. Thank you.

A life can be taken in a millisecond.

Here one minute and gone the next.

All it takes is one wrong step.

This fact was made abundantly clear to me before I even turned eighteen. All around me, moves were miscalculated and Flames would be extinguished while Water evaporated. 

It’s a hellscape, a prison of torture for our kind. Something we must forever endure for unknown reasons that no one cares to question. Nothing could save them, for it was their own mistakes that caused their demise.

And now it’s my turn to take on their trials.

So here I stand, waiting under the ledge for my cue to start, flames burning harmlessly at the top of my head.

Above me, a girl of water awaits a similar fate. She too is forced to partake in these meaningless games, and chances are she’s just as ignorant as everyone else. She probably doesn’t wonder why she has to run this course. At least, this is what I think until I hear her speak.

“Hey! Fireboy! You think if we get through this room, they’ll make us do the next one?”

And she’s like me. Someone daring enough to ask a question. It may not be the kinds of law challenging I do, it’s still the closest thing to it.

“Why wouldn’t they?” I yell back, stretching my legs.

“Because no one has ever finished a course in one go before. But that’s changing today!” There’s determination in her voice. I can tell she’s smiling, even without seeing her face.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because, we’re smarter than that.”

And oh, I wish that’s true.

Ahead, the countdown starts, and I get into position. The first obstacle is for her, and the second is mine. 

“Hey, most try to make this a race, but we don’t need to do that, do we?”

“Nah. Everyone who did that is dead. No use repeating history,” she replied as the countdown hit one, and we both shot forward.

Wading through the pool, I glance up in time to see her gracefully glide through the air above me. Landing on the other side, she jumps into her own pool and walks forward.

I climb out of my water, and walk to the edge of the next obstacle. Bracing my legs, I jump, soaring over her and to the other side. 

Quickly, before she’s even out of the water, I jump onto the ledge and grasp the concrete, pulling myself up. I repeat this step onto the next one, and take a moment to breathe before I’m up again, running.

I spare a glance backwards, just in time to see her pulling herself up, and staring at me, a smile on her face.

I smile back, but her face drops and her eyes go wide.

And suddenly it’s black.

A life can be taken in a millisecond.

Here one minute and gone the next.

All it takes is one wrong step.


End file.
